1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an electronic fuel level monitoring and engine control device which is connected to a vehicle's electric fuel gauge, furnishes a warning signal when the level of fuel in the tank is low and deactivates the ignition and starter systems of the vehicle or the boiler when the fuel level reaches a predetermined low level but before the tank is empty.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices which warn of low fuel levels in fuel tanks are well known in the prior art. Typically they are connected to the fuel gauge and have been used in motor vehicles, aircraft, boats and oftentimes to monitor fuel tanks for boilers and heating systems. Many of these devices include either a visible or audible warning signal or both to indicate the low fuel level. In these prior art devices, however, if the operator does not refuel, the engine will continue to operate until the tank is empty. Besides the obvious inconvenience of allowing a fuel tank to become empty, damage to the equipment can occur.
The problem of a fueled apparatus being forced to shut down by an empty fuel tank is particularly acute when it involves off-the-road equipment or construction vehicles. Not only must the tank be refilled but a restart procedure, including priming the engine (particularly diesel powered units), refilling the fuel filter and cranking the engine must be followed. This may often require calling a mechanic to the site.
The extensive cranking required in restarting also drains power from the battery, thus shortening the life of the battery by depleting its charge. Also premature starter motor failure can occur. The problems of restarting are particularly aggravated when environmental temperatures are at extremes.
Also, if the equipment should become inoperative due to an empty fuel tank and the ignition switch is left on, the ignition coil could overheat, the points burn out and the battery, eventually, fully discharge.
Further, a safety hazard may also be present. If the equipment is being operated on a steep incline or near a cliff, or hoisting a load when it runs out of fuel, the operator can lose control due to loss of power steering and power brakes. Accidents can and have happened under such circumstances.
Further, expense of equipment shutdown because of empty fuel tanks can be great. Operational time is lost and operating labor idled. As noted above, a mechanic may have to be called to restart the equipment. Mechanics are particularly hard to find at off-the-road construction and remote sites. Thus, the down time could be prohibitively long.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a device which eliminates the safety problems inherent in engine shutdown due to empty fuel tanks.
It is still another object of this invention to minimize the loss of operational time for equipment and manpower, and, thus, reduce the cost of the job to the contractor and customer.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a device which has general application for practically all fuel driven systems.
And, it is still another object of this invention to provide a device which eliminates resulting equipment problems due to running out of fuel.